The Couple That Should Have Been
by runnin illusions
Summary: What happens when Christine and Erik Fall in love? What happens to Raoul? If you love Erik this is the story you've all been waiting for. Read, and comment please!
1. Prologue

It all began in a opera house….the magic the musician and the woman he fell in love with. A rumor was spread through out the land of this man in a mask, who haunts an opera house in Paris. No one believed it of course. There were constant rumors about anything that was new. The people in the house shrugged it off but then one girl, saw the man in the mask. Will she understand his misery or will she shun him and run?


	2. Chapter One: The New Managers

The Opera Populaire was shaking with the soprano La Carlotta's voice, the ballet dancers were warming up, tonight was the show of Hannibal. Everything was going quite well, until there was a sudden interruption by the manager.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madam Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please if I can have for attention as you know for some weeks you have all heard rumors of my retirement, I am here to tell you these rumors are true. It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two men who now own the opera populaire. Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

"We are also pleased to introduce to you our new patron the vicomte de changy."

A man began to walk to the door, one of the ballet dancers turned to her friend

"Meg it's him, it's Raoul before my father died, at the house by the sea, my father used to tell us stories about a girl, Little Lottie, Raoul thought I was like her. From then on he called me Little Lottie. I haven't seen him since then"

"Christine he's very handsome"

The man began to give a speech, but Christine couldn't stop staring at him, she knew it was him. So much had changed. The childish games they once played, and the stories that were once told, were all so long ago. Now it was like he was no one.

Raoul now finished his speech, and walked past her. In a way, Christine was hurt he didn't recognize her.

The practice began again, the new managers were entranced by the beautiful ballet dancers, Carlotta noticed. When the end of the act had come, she knew what she was going to do.

"I hope your vicomte is as amused by the dancers as you are, because I will not be singing."

The men looked at each other and at the same time exclaimed

"What do we do?"

"Grovel, grovel, said the previous manager."

They hurried to catch Carlotta.

"Goddess of the stage, with her great beauty!" Andre said.

"Yes, yes!" She replied.

Remembering that there was a song that the diva sung alone in the play, Firmin wasted no time saying

"Isn't there a great song in act three of Hannibal?"

"Yes there is, but I do not have my costume for act three, because someone didn't finish it!" She yelled staring at her costume maker.

"Would you enchant us with your song please, miss?" Andre asked.

"If my managers insist, Meistro act three please!" She began singing her voice carried, it was a bit painful, but it was what the people loved. The managers swayed with the music. Suddenly a large tarp used for a background fell on Carlotta, she got up angrier than before.

"That's it!"

"Senora these things do happen." Firmin stated

"For the past three years these things do happen, well until these things stop happening this thing doesn't happen!" She said pointing to herself. Then she proceeded to grab her things and left. The managers were stunned.

"She will come back wont she?" Asked Andre.

"You think so Monsieur" Madam Giry smirked.

Then men didn't know what to do, they had just taken over, and already they had lost their star.

"We will have to refund a full house Andre, a full house!" Ranted Firmin.

In the middle of their panic attack, they heard Madam Giry.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir."

"What the chorus girl don't be ridiculous!" Andre stated.

"She has been taking lessons from a great tutor"

"Who?" Andre said staring at Christine.

"I don't know his name sir" she bashfully looked at him

The managers gave in.

"Well alright." They still weren't convinced until they saw her open her mouth and her beautiful voice carried through out the whole opera house. They smiled.

"Very well Miss Daae will be singing the lead tonight."


	3. Chapter Two: The Voice of an Angel

The curtain opened and Christine sang! Everyone in the audience was entranced by her beautiful voice. Especially Raoul, who now realized who this girl with the voice of an angel was, it was Christine. His childhood sweetheart! After the performance she was nowhere to be found. Meg looked and looked, until she realized she knew where she was. She peered through the doorway and there was Christine lighting a candle saying a prayer for her father. Meg sat down beside her.

"You were absolutely perfect tonight, you really were!"

Christine looked up and smiled.

"Meg when my father died he told me he would send me the angel of music, I have been visited by this angel, he's here now and even in my dreams. Meg looked puzzled with disbelief.

"Christine do you believe, the spirit of your father is coaching you?"

"Who else Meg?"

Meg smiled

"Come, we must go there looking for you out there." Christine smiled and got up humming to herself as she followed Meg up the staircase.

Christine and Meg pushed through the people who were celebrating the managers triumph. They found Madam Giry.  
"I found her mother" Meg said

Madam Giry grabbed Christine by the hand, leading her to her dressing room. When they were safely inside she locked the door, handing Christine a beautiful red rose with a black bow tied around the stem.

"He is pleased with you" she said smiling.

Christine took the rose confused, but happy to finally be in the spotlight, after all it was her dream since her father died. When she was seven she came to train in the dormitories of the opera house. She took a seat in front of her vanity, when suddenly the door opened, it was Raoul.

"Little Lottie let her mind wonder"

"Raoul" Christine smiled. She was glad to see him. They began to talk about the past and the wonderful summer they had spent together.

"You sang beautiful tonight" he smiled.

"When father died, he promised to send me the Angel of Music, well fathers dead and I have been visited by the angel."

"There is no doubt about that." he said smiling

"And now Little Lottie, we go to supper."

"No, I can't, the Angel of Music is very strict."

"I'll call my carriage" he said as he closed the door.

Christine began to get ready but she wondered why, she knew that she didn't want to disobey the angel, but she also wanted to talk with Raoul and see what he had been doing all these years. Suddenly the candles blew out from a mysterious wind. Christine looked around but there was nothing.


	4. Chapter Three: The Man in the Mirror

Then she heard him her angel. He was angry that Raoul only recognized Christine after he sang. She pleaded to him to finally show himself. He told her to look in the mirror. Christine walked to the mirror and in the darkness she could see him there, a man in the mask. He reached out his hand calling her with the sweet sound of his voice. She grasped his hand and he pulled her through the mirror, they began walking down the passage lit by candle light. Christine hear the angel singing and she sang along, this song filled the dark cave with joy! Christine felt like she was in a trance and this man, what she could see of his face was gorgeous. His voice made her feel as if she was floating on air, it was a sound that she longed for far after it was gone. The man helped her into a boat and began to row her across a lake, covered with swirling mist. She was almost entranced when she began to remember what the rumor were about this strange man she looked at him. He looked at her gently, she could feel her soul melting. The man, the mask, the boat, it was all to much. When they arrived at his house, he lifted her from the boat singing sweet tunes in her ear. This was all too much for her, she began to grow drowsy and fainted.

The man carried her to his bed and lied her down gently. He stood there for a minute and gazed at her.

"Christine if you only knew how much I love you" he whispered.

A few hours later Christine awoke, she looked around and began to remember what had happened before she fainted. She remembered a man in a mask and she began searching for him.


	5. Chapter Four: The Beautiful Sound

She thought she heard something and stopped dead in her tracks. She listened for a moment, then she recognized the sound of an organ. She followed the beautiful music it played, there playing this wondrous music, she found the man. He looked so upset, yet happy to see her awake. She walked over to him and stroked his face, the man closed his eyes it seemed he had never felt a woman's touch before. She stopped and looked at him, he smiled.

"Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Good I'm glad, your probably wondering what your doing here aren't you?"

She nodded her head yes.

"I am Erik, you might know me as the Opera Ghost. Don't worry all the rumors they may say about me aren't true, I've never done anything to anyone, well except Carlotta, but there was no harm done. I find her to be too much of a diva" he smiled a warm smile.

Christine giggled.

"I prefer to do my managing of this Opera House in notes, I find that it works quite nicely. Music is my life, my passion, my everything and I just don't want it to be compromised"

Christine looked at him. He had a serious expression, yet in his eyes she saw only sadness.

"You were the one who taught me how to sing?" she asked.

"Yes, it was me, I'm sorry if your disappointed" his face seemed to sadden.

"On the contrary I am much appreciative, if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to sing again, I used to sing all the time. That was before my father died."

"I'm terribly sorry. I know what its like to feel pain. I have basically been alone, down here all my life."

Christine looked up at the man. She was done with questions and answers, she simply wanted to be with the man that made her feel such comfort.

"I'm sorry to cut things short, but you will be missed if we don't return."

She looked at him and a tear fell from her eye, she didn't want to leave not now, not after she finally found the man who sang her to sleep at night. Then she began to wonder, why did he chose me?

"I have one more question" she looked at him and said.

"Yes my dear?"

"Why me, after all there are many other girls more beautiful than me, who have potential to sing. Why did you chose me?"

"You and I share more than just music, we share pain, the pain of being lonely"

She looked up into his eyes, and there she saw it. A tear beginning to form. She kissed him right then and there, his lips and hers were one. It felt right. He held her in a tight embrace, and she was safe, nothing would harm her now. Not with Erik by her side.


	6. Chapter Five: The Phantom's Thoughts

Their kiss ended, as he pulled away he looked at her. So beautiful, he was so in love with her. This girl who he had taught everything he had ever dreamed of, the one that he looked over. She was here now, in his home. She had just kissed him. He didn't want to say goodbye to this girl, but he knew that soon the managers would be looking for her.

"Christine" he said as he looked into her eyes, which were filled with a gleam, the look of love he hoped.

"I really wish you could stay, in no way do I want you to think that I don't care about you. I really do but the managers will be looking for you. We must return, but before we go, will you do me this one honor?"

She looked at him, desperate to see what he would say next.

"Will you wear this ring, a ring that symbolizes our friendship?"

He had wanted to say love, but he had no idea how she felt about him.

"No" she looked into his eyes. His heart dropped, how could she ever love him. This man trapped in the mask.

"I will wear this ring, as a symbol of our love!" she smiled and put on the ring.

Tears fell from his eyes, this is what he had always dreamed of, her. Now she was wearing his ring. He took her by the hand and took her back to the dressing room in which she had followed him from. They kissed once more, that was it they were both so in love!

"I will be sure to be at the performance tonight, goodnight my love" yet again they kissed.

"If you ever need me come through this mirror, it's the only way you can get to me safely, if you call me I will come!" He turned around walking back down the steps, he was exhilarated, she loved him. The girl who had gone through so much pain, the girl he cared for more than anything loved him. The greatest part of all, she didn't care to see or worry about what was under the mask.


	7. Chapter Six: The Pageboy

Christine returned to learn that Carlotta was back, she would be playing the page boy at tonight's performance. It saddened her a little but then she thought of him. Erik the man which taught her to live, and the man whom she loved. She went to talk to Meg immediately after she had returned. The ballet dancer was looking through her wardrobe.

"You're back!" she exclaimed looking at Christine.

"I wasn't gone for long."

"You didn't return all last night, I began to worry about you, mother said there was nothing to worry about. She said you were with your Angel of Music"

"Your mother was right, I was. Meg can I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell"

Meg was a little hurt that she did not trust her not to tell at first, but she agreed.

"My Angel of Music, well you see he's, I'm just going to spit it out! He's the Phantom of the Opera, and well I love him!"

"Christine the phantom?. Haven't you heard the rumors about him?"

"Of course, but Meg I believe him. He told me right to my face they were all lies. He's very sweet, and handsome, and his real name is Erik."

"Have you seen behind his mask?"

"No, and I intend for it to stay that way. He seems sad, like rejected by the world, for simply being different, he wears his mask because he wants to. I am going to pretend as if its not even there."

"Christine promise me one thing."

Christine nodded.

"You won't disappear on me into his lair, and never return"

"Meg I promise! Although we must get going the performance is going to start soon." She grabbed her friend by the hand and lead her to the curtain, up it rose and the act went on! Christine had a silent part, while Carlotta sang she gazed around, she saw Raoul sitting in his box. He mouthed the words

"Were you ok last night?"

She nodded and kept looking. She looked and looked, and looked again but he wasn't there. No where in the audience at least. She looked above on the balcony that the workers use, there he was nodding, and smiling at her. She smiled back glad that he was there. After the performance she again went into her dressing room. Raoul showed up with a bouquet of flower.

"Are you sure your ok Little Lottie, I heard you went missing last night?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine no harm done see." She said pointing to herself.

"Yes I see, well since we never got to go to supper last night, would you like to go tonight?"

She nodded her head back and forth.

"No sorry I can't, I have a previous engagement to attend to."

His smile went away as he replied.

"OK well maybe another time."

She smiled

"Yes, maybe another time." She knew that this would never happen. She wanted to be with Erik, the man who loved her, not Raoul!


	8. Chapter Seven: Return to the Darkness

That night, Christine rose from her bed and went to her dressing room. She slid open the mirror as Erik had showed her. Lighting a candle, she went down the stairway. She noticed he had left her a letter. She opened it and began reading…

My Darling,

There is a bridge over the water. If you walk to the left. Open the covering of the mirror, and you will see that its hollow. Walk through the hollow space, when you come out you will be where you first saw me playing the organ.

Love,

Erik

She smiled, and did exactly as the note said. She walked through to the organ, and then went down the long hallway. Which she had remembered coming through to find the music the previous day. There, in the room where she came out of, she saw him. Erik was fast asleep in his bed, she didn't know what to do. She decided that he would love to spend the night with her, but before going into the room, she looked to see if his mask was on. It was. Quietly she crept to the bed, pulling up the covers and snuggling in. His eyes opened, and he put his arm around her. She snuggled close, and they laid there. They were both in bliss. Everything they both wanted they had gained, everything but each other. They still had to get married, to truly be happy. They wanted to seal their fate together.


	9. Chapter Eight: In the Dawn

Erik woke up quite early that morning, Christine still beside him. He smiled, slowly and gently got up. He went to talk to Madam Giry about breakfast. He knocked on her door, in his special way. She opened it for him to enter. Madam Giry was like his mother, she had found him being tormented and brought him to live in the Opera House. He was greatly in debt to her. He wanted to be the first one to tell her what had been going on.

"Christine and I are in love!"

She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"She is quite a girl isn't she that Christine The vicomte told me he didn't understand her, he wanted her for himself, but when he asked her to dinner she said no. She told him she had other plans."

"She did that for me?"

"That's the way it looks" she said smiling. Erik's face lit up with joy.

"She is wearing my ring now, and soon I want to ask her to marry me"

"Speaking of Christine have you seen her, I went in to check on the girls and she was missing, I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so I decided not to say anything until I asked you."

"She's in my house, she came there in the middle of the night last night. I woke up and she was lying next to me, I held her in my arms all night. I didn't want to let go this morning, but I wanted to talk to you about breakfast, that's right I was going to ask you. Do you think that you could bring us some breakfast?"

"That I can do, but you better get back to Christine before she wakes. She might be afraid there all alone."

Erik nodded and went frolicking through the halls, he was happy and nothing could ruin that! When he returned, Christine was still asleep, he went to his organ and began playing. He knew that if she awoke, she could find him. The song began pouring from his fingertips, this was it, the song of all songs. This was the song that would make Christine realize how special she was to him.

Madam Giry came with the breakfast.

"Thank you I much appreciate this."

"You're welcome, enjoy!"

Erik went into the bedroom and kissed Christine on the cheek. She awoke with a smile.

"Good morning my angel" he said with a grin.

"Goooood mooorning" she yawned.

"Are you hungry, I have breakfast?"

She nodded hoping it was something good, she didn't want to admit that she hadn't eaten all day yesterday, because of the excitement.

They sat down at a beautiful mahogany table and enjoyed their breakfast.

Soon after Christine had to return to the practice room for their next opera. Erik kissed her goodbye and walked her to the mirror.


	10. Chapter Nine: She Speaks!

Christine waved goodbye and returned to her dressing room. She ran to tell Meg the wonderful evening she had. On the way to Meg's room she saw Madam Giry, she smiled and winked at her. Christine was puzzled but pushed on. She walked into Meg's room and Meg's face lit up.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Christine said looking puzzled.

"You know what, the night with Erik"

"It was wonderful." Christine said smiling.

"Well what happened?" Meg asked interested in the details.

"We lied in the bed together, me in his arms. That lasted all night until we both drifted off to sleep. He woke me up in the morning with breakfast on the table. Meg it was simply beautiful, and it felt so right. He's the one Meg, I just know it. I don't know how I know it but I do. This man in the mask, he's the one I will marry. Christine said smiling, she looked into the air picturing it.

"What about Raoul?"

"What about him, he didn't even look at me until I sang. He was a childhood sweetheart and nothing more. I'm no longer a child and neither is he. I think that he should move on, just as I have. Why do you ask?"

"Well after all he is handsome" Meg stuttered, hoping Christine wouldn't get angry.

"Do you like him Meg?" Christine said smiling.

"Well, I don't really know him but I would like to. Only if it's okay with you though."

"Of course it's okay." Christine said nodding. Meg smiled.

"Well I have to go, I have singing lessons with Erik in fifteen minutes." Christine smiled waving goodbye. She walked into the dressing room ten minutes later, Erik began singing to her. She sang along. This lasted about twenty minutes and then Christine had a thought.

"Erik, do you love me?" She asked.

"More than anything." He replied.

"Then come with me outside, I would like to go on a carriage ride. Wouldn't that be splendid?"

The mirror opened and Erik emerged. Taking a deep breath he followed Christine. He wasn't going to make her suffer in anyway, even if he did have to go out in his mask.

"Well hurry!" Christine said as she ran to get into the carriage. He smiled and jumped in.

"Where to please?" Said the man driving the carriage.

"Just around the town, please." Erik replied. Him and Christine snuggled together under a big blanket. It was all so beautiful. the snow glistened. Erik was having a great time. He loved that Christine was by his side. He didn't bother to pay attention if anyone was staring at him, he was too busy staring at her. She stared back at him, smiling.

"Are you having a good time?" She said smiling.

"Yes, in fact I am having a great time!" He looked at her and smiled.

The carriage ride was great but it wasn't enough, Christine wanted to show Erik that she would stand by him no matter what.

"To the market please driver!" She yelled. Erik looked at her and it seemed his eyes were filled with sadness. His hands quaked with fear. She knew he didn't want people to look at him.

"If I'm going to be in your house we should get some food." She said smiling. He nodded, he wanted her with him and if he had to show his face for it, although the thought tormented him, for Christine he would do it. The carriage showed up at the market and they got out. Erik paid the man, taking another deep breath he began walking. He could already feel people staring at him the moment they walked into the market. Christine looked at him, she saw him looking around uncomfortably. She grabbed his hand in hers, he looked at her and she smiled. She really does love me, he thought and a smile came to his face. Everyone they saw at the market seemed to say hello, but there was such a difference, no longer did the people care that he was wearing a mask. They saw him as Christine Daae's boyfriend and they smiled and walked away. There were no backward glances. He was accepted, it was all because of her. The love of his life. They returned to the Opera house later that night with a few bags full of groceries. They walked to Christine's dressing room and made their way to Erik's house. They put the food away and sat at the table that they once dined at for breakfast.

"At the market, you said you would be staying here?" Erik said, confused but hopeful.

"Well, I just thought that it would be okay." Christine answered, a little nervous that her living there was unwanted.

"Of course it's okay! It's a great surprise!" He said smiling. Christine smiled too. She glanced at the clock, it was nine.

"It's getting late, do you want to head to bed?" She said, hoping he would say yes. He nodded. He took her hand helping her out of the chair, and lead her to his bed. They got in snuggling close to each other, they kissed goodnight. He put his arm around her and they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Ten: A New Day

In the morning Christine awoke to a strange clanking noise.

"Damn it!" She heard Erik shout. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She now knew the house very well.

"Good morning!" She said smiling.

"Good morning, my love!" He smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"My greatest attempt at breakfast."

"Do you want any help?" She looked at him hoping he wouldn't be upset and think that his cooking wasn't good enough.

"I would love some!" He said smiling. Christine was glad and went and got the eggs. Although it took them awhile they finally perfected breakfast. As they finished eating Erik smiled.

"That was incredible!"

"I agree." Said Christine on her last bite. When they were done cleaning the kitchen Christine told Erik to come with her to get her clothes. He agreed. The girls were at ballet practice so they quickly got in and grabbed her things and got out. Settling them in was the hard part. It only took Christine about an hour and she was through. She walked out to the organ where Erik was playing.

"I want you to meet my friend Meg."

"Then I will meet her." Erik replied. Christine grabbed his hand and pulled him through the Opera house until she was in front of Meg's door. She knocked and Meg appeared.

"Christine!" Meg said glad to see her friend.

"Meg, I brought Erik, I want you to meet him."

"Hello." Erik replied

"Come in, come in!" Meg said showing them into the room. After a bit of light conversation, Christine and Erik returned home.

"Meg seems wonderful." He said smiling.

"I'm glad you like her. She's my sister, well the closest thing I have to one."

"Well, you must get going. The performance starts in two hours, and you still have to warm up."

Christine nodded and they walked to the mirror together. Kissing Erik once more, she left. The performance went as planned, Christine resumed the roll of a chorus girl, but the audience wouldn't have it. They wanted Christine, Every time Carlotta returned to the stage she would get booed off.

"FINE YOU WANT THE LITTLE TOAD, HAVE HER!" she yelled leaving. Christine walked onto the stage smiling as the managers declared that she would be their new leading soprano.

Christine returned to her home that night to tell Erik he was so happy for her. They were going to celebrate the next day with a cake.

"We shall have to get the ingredients from the market then." Christine told Erik.

"That's fine, I will meet you at the carriage after your ballet lessons at two." He said smiling.

"It's a deal!" she said as they snuggled into bed.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Carriage Ride

The next day as she said she would Christine met Erik at the carriage. She climbed up and sat down next to him. He smiled, looking at her.

"To the market please Monsieur!" He said to the driver, and they were off. Christine snuggled next to him under the blanket. When they arrived at the market he got off the carriage, but just as he was helping her off he looked at her and smiled.

"Christine, will you marry me?" It was so unexpected but she was thrilled.

"YES!" She screamed darting into his arms. He put a beautiful ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Now we have two things to celebrate tonight!" She kissed him, pulling away nodding with a huge grin on her face. That night they made their cake. Christine was excited, she got to have her cake and eat it too!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Revealing of the Mask

In the morning Christine awoke next to Erik, she kissed him. He stirred a bit and went back to sleep. She quietly got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. She pulled out the pans and made bacon and eggs.

"Mmmm…Something smells good." Erik said standing there in the doorway. He was smiling. She was going to be his wife, it was surreal really, this beautiful girl wanted to marry him! He walked over and kissed her on the cheek; she smiled and handed him a plate. They both sat down at the table.

"I'm going to ask Meg to help me plan the wedding."

"That sounds like a great idea!" He said happily, still slightly in shock that she had agreed to marry him.

"There is one thing…" He said in a saddened tone.

"Yes?"

"The mask, I know you know its there."

"What about the mask."

"Do you want to see behind it?" He was terrified now, he feared that she would never feel the same way about him once she saw the gruesome sight behind it.

"Well I must admit, the thought has crossed my mind more than once." He began to sob and took off the mask. Behind it revealed a patch of skin that looked as it had been badly burned. Christine looked at him, she was in shock at first. Could she marry this monster? Then things came in clearly. This was the man she loved. She got out of her seat and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his chair. She looked into his eyes, a smile came to her face and she kissed him. She wiped away the tears.

"I will always love you, a mere patch of skin, even a deformed face could never change that. The question is will you still love me?"

"What do you mean will I still love you?" Christine pulled up her dress to her thighs and there it was a large mass of skin wrinkled and burned. Tears formed in her eyes

"I'm not as perfect as you may have thought." She bent her head downward and the tears began to fall. He took his hand putting it up to her chin and raising it to where she was looking at him. He kissed her. This was the longest kiss they had experienced, it was filled with passion. Pulling away they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"We're a perfect match." Christine said. Erik looked at her and enjoyment came to his face

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: To Meg

Christine went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She said goodbye to Erik and went through the mirror. From there she went to find Meg. She found her reading a note in her room.  
"Christine! Read this." She said handing a note to Christine. Christine opened it and began reading aloud

Dear Meg

Would you meet me on the stairs after tonight's performance? I would like to take you to supper

Raoul

"Meg, that's great!"

"But Christine what do I wear?" Christine walked over to Megs closet and pulled out a beautiful green satin dress with purple gems.

"This will look marvelous on you!" Meg took the dress and put it on.

"It will do fine thank you! Christine are you sure your okay with this?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, how are things with you and Erik?"

"Oh my gosh, that's what I came here to talk to you about. I completely almost forgot. Erik asked me to marry him!"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, he did it in the most beautiful way too. He took my hand to help me off of our carriage ride and there as I was climbing down he looked into my eyes a smirk was on his face and there right then he asked me the question. Meg will you help me plan the wedding?"

"Of course I will I wouldn't have it any other way!" From then on the planning began.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Beautiful Wedding

A month later the wedding bells were ringing. Christine and Erik got married in the opera house on the stage. Many guests appeared to finally get a look at the opera ghost himself and his bride to be. Christine wore a beautiful white dress which Erik crafted for her. They wanted their wedding to be different than anyone else's. They sang their vows and at the end of the ceremony after speaking their I do's they kissed. They were more in love than ever. The after party was elaborate. Christine told everyone to wear masks. It was splendid Erik felt the same as everyone else. Meg and Raoul danced the night away. At the end of the reception Meg ran towards Christine.

"Christine…Christine!"

"Meg… what is it, are you okay?"

"I'm great, well I'm more than great!"

"What happened?" Christine was in shock. Meg began to stutter. Then finally the words came out.

"Raoul, he asked me to marry him!"

"Meg that's wonderful!"

They talked for awhile, then hugging Meg Christine said goodbye and returned to Erik. They took their last dance and the reception was over. They said goodbye to all that came and thanked them for the lovely wedding gifts. They sat there when everyone was gone.

"It was beautiful!." Christine said picturing the night all over in her head.

"Yes it was, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"We weren't the only ones who enjoyed ourselves."

"That's true many people were dancing and having a great time."

"Yes, but that's not exactly what I was talking about."

"What do you mean."

"Tonight Raoul has asked Meg to marry him, and she agreed. Isn't that wonderful an engagement at an engagement party! They're going to announce it tomorrow but Meg wanted me to be the first one to know. Isn't wonderful how things work out."

"Yes it is. I'm happy for them, and us. My beautiful bride would you let me have the honor of one last dance?" Christine smiled grabbing his hand. There was no music so they made their own. It was beautiful. More than that it was bliss!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Move

Christine and Erik returned tired and went to bed immediately. In the morning after enjoying

another wonderful breakfast Christine sparked conversation.

"Erik, I think now that were married we should move" Erik was shocked but smiled anyway.

"Is that what you want?"

"It really is, I've always dreamed of having a house out in the country. We wouldn't have to move far from the opera house."

"Well we couldn't, you have to come back and sing."

"About fifteen minutes away, I should think."

"I have enough saved up, I think we should really start looking." It was agreed tomorrow they would begin looking at houses. The next day came and they walked out of the Opera House in search of their new home. The carriage ride wasn't long, until they came upon the first house. It was a dump and Christine was appalled. The second house was beautiful. There was a basement and it was closer than the first. They both agreed this was the house they would move to. A few months later things were finally moved into the new house and they both were in love with every part of it. They brought a little of the Opera House with them.. Things were going as planned. A few weeks ago they had attended Meg and Raoul's wedding it was beautiful. It was set on a boat, and Erik was accepted by all. He had quite enjoyed himself. Meg and Raoul decided to move into one of Raoul's family's fine homes. It was beautiful, the best part was it was only ten minutes from Christine and Erik. Meg and Christine stayed close and Meg soon become pregnant. Christine was to be the godmother. They were the lucky ones, all four of them. In this twisted world, somehow they found love. It was the love they had all once dreamed of. Utterly consuming love!


End file.
